The End
The End is the final event of War Mode. It brings with it strong mobs, hard bosses, and great rewards. *''' "Long ago, longer than even I remember, there was the moon. From the moon, come a multitude of strange beings. These beings did not leave on their own accord, but were instead banished by the ruler of the heavens so they could cause their destruction elsewhere. These beings descended on an isolated island. As life would have it, the island became populated, becoming a great place of knowledge and industry. The beings, discovering another opportunity to wreck havoc, almost wiped out the civilization. Using what magic they had learned, the remaining people trapped the monstrosities in a foul beast at the core of the island, in an attempt to contain them forever. As life would have it, a great warrior come to challenge himself by these six spirits. He released them only to have them disappear back into the land. The warrior fought many other creatures instead, one of which was the lord that banished them. The hero did not find this challenging enough, so he battled a Machine, not only designed to drive the beings out of hiding, but to drive them into chaos. The beings turned on each other, causing great destruction wherever they fought. In all the chaos the player thought it was the perfect chance destroy the beings, so they joined one of the sides in the war. One of the sides was almost wiped out, but the effects of the machine lost its strength and the spirits gained conscience. The beings turned on the player,only to quickly flee so they could regain their strength. The player filled their days with battling all the strange abominations the war had created. Finally, the player found what appeared to be the beings trapped in a familiar tablet. Thinking breaking it would forever free the land, they destroyed it. The Spirits escaped to the corners of the land, finally ready to kill the hero and finish their reign of chaos. However, the hero had planned for this moment, almost their whole life. To the skies the Hero traveled, to face the Spirit of Flight... In the deep woodlands, the Spirit of Sight plotted... Underneath the crust of the earth, the Spirit of Might waited... Ready, the Spirit of Fright stalked the dark halls of the dungeon... Master of both light and deception, the Spirit of Light stood among his pretty lies, ready to bring the Hero pain... Master of darkness and destruction, the Spirit of Night and leader of the beings, stood among the dark caves of her realm, hungering for death... But even the incredible power of the Spirits was not all that awaited the Hero. For something else, even greater, still stood in their path." '''* Description Along with the spirits, there are many other parts to The End. Once the Ancient Tablet is destroyed and The End has started, the sky turns to a permanent night with a dark red moon surrounded by six stars. No mobs spawn during the event, except for Soul Monsters. The music It‘s The End will play regardless of the player’s current biome. Notes *Due to War Mode being uncompleted and this being the mode's ending; the stats for the enemies, items, and the amount of materials in items may be inaccurate (not balanced). *When the Phantom (the final boss of The End) is defeated, and with it War Mode itself, the world will go into The Epilogue. Trivia *The End is an event so scary that it is named after the worst part in a book. *It is the 5,000 page of the wiki! Category:Events Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Events